Chaos warriors
by kiritoandsachi
Summary: Percy loses everything in one fell swoop. He has no will to live... and in the process of ending it a mysterious stranger appears offering him another chance. will he take it? Dark percy story. rated m for gore. pertemis


"I'm sorry Percy... I just cant train you anymore". Percy looked down at the ground

"but.. I have so much to learn still." poseidon sighed.

"your sister also needs to learn. I cant train you both at the same time. I need to focus on one of you, and you have already had so much training. You're 20 now Percy its time to do things on your own". Percy nodded, although he was unhappy with it he knew his father was right.

"you're right dad. Thank you for the training you have already given me". Percy gave his father a hug and flashed out of the underwater palace. Percy was a demi god, and his father was poseidon; god of the seas. In his lifetime Percy had acommplished many great things. He saved olympus from the titans when he was 14 and from and evil primordal goddess several years later. He's now 20 and things are quieting down. Something which he though he would be grateful for... but, he doesnt really like how things are. Training with his dad was one of the only things keeping him busy.

His mom had moved to california to go to a prestigious art school. He was happy for her, but it left him with one less person. Annabeth, his girlfriend was still around which he was extremley happy for. Annabeth is his whole world, and he loves her with all her heart. So much so that he plans on proposing. He had bought a ring the previous week with the help of athena, annabeths mother. He was in fact on his way to propose now.

Percy appeared in camp half blood with a burst of bubbles, and looked around. It was not the same camp half blood that it was when he was younger. A new generation of demi gods had been ushered in and it seems as if all the old campers were being forgotten. Everyone seems to quickly forget that the older campers had saved the world multiple times. Many of the old campers had left camp and decided to start lived of their own in the mortal world. The only old campers still left at camp half blood were Percy, Annabeth, Clarisee, and chris. Clarisee stayed to train the newer campers in the art of the sword and chris stayed for clarisee, his wife. They had gotten married two years previously.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts percy starting moving towards were he thought Annabeth would be, the beach. The beach was their spot, it was the place in which they had shared many great memories. Percy fingered the ring in his pocket, he was extremely nervous. He was sure that annabeth would say yes, but even the thought of rejection brought pain into his heart. A grove of trees surounded the beach that annabeth and percy called theirs. Percy pushed through them and gasped at the scene that lay before him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Percy screamed in rage. What he saw was heart breaking and it tore him asunder. Mark, one of zues' sons was engaged in a heinous sexual act with his girlfriend. The two started and reached for the blankets they were laying on to cover themselves up.

"percy its not what you think!" annabeth cried out.

"NOT WHAT I THINK?" percy pulled out riptide, his sword and advanced towards mark. The skys grew cloudy and the waves began to thrash against the shore. "THE HELL IT ISNT!" mark lunged for his gear that lay on the side and managed to grab his gladius to block percys rage fueled strike. Rain began to pour from the sky as the swords met in a clash of metal and sparks. percy reared back for another strike , and Mark jumped back and got in a defensive position leaving his nethers exposed for everyone to see.

"percy stop!" annabeth cried out. The rain beat against her face mixing with her tears. "please dont hurt him! Im sorry!" annabeth scrambled to put her clothes on as she yelled.

"SORRY!? THIS IS _OUR_ SPOT!" percy and marks swords clanged together with every word.

"shut up jackson. This is MY spot now." percys eyes flashed with raged and the sky crackled with thunder. He swung with all his might towards mark. His blade sliced clean through marks and into marks chest.

"AAAGGHH!" mark screached in pain as blood sprayed from his wound. Percy kicked mark to the ground and spit on him. He then turned to annbeth.

"i cant believe you. I loved you. So much for that." percy said despondently. He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out, tossing it to the ground.

"i already bought no point in wasting it." percy dissolved into bubbles leaving annabeth sobbing on the sand. Mark clutched his wound the blood mixing with the rain, and yelled at annabeth

"hey! I need help! Go get a medic!" annabeths eyes flashed with anger

"fuck you." was all she said as she walked away. The skys cleared and the waves went back to their gentle swaying, as if the storm had never happened.

Percy appeared in a random forest in upstate new york and screamed to the heavans.

"why!?" percy used his water powers to bring an entire lake to him. He formed ice spears with the water and flung them into the surounding trees. Great crashed echoed through the forest as trees were toppled and ice was smahed. Percy screamed in rage and a burst of energy poured out of him leveling the forest within a 30 foot range of him. At this percy slumped to the ground and began to cry.

"why...?" percy questioned again. It seems as if everyone was abandoning him. His father told him that he needed to train percys sister, but percy couldnt help but feel that poseidon just didnt want him there. His friends had all left camp half blood to pursue other things. All he had was annabeth... but now he didnt even have that. At this point his sister was the only thing tying him to camp half blood. He remembered his sister. He had only met her a few months ago but already he loved her. She was young at the age of 12. like a lot of demi gods she lived on the streets running from monsters her whole life. Until poseidon discovered her and introduced her to percy. He flashed once again to the park bench were he first met her and sat down.

"ill stay" he decided. "for her". It was at this moment he saw his little sister running towards him. She jumped on him and pulled him into a hug.

"i knew you'd be here" she said. "im so sorry about annabeth". Percy hugged her back

"ill be okay dont worry." they sat together for a while and percy realized how tired he was. He used so much energy today, so he drifted off to sleep.

"percy!" his sister allyson cried out. He woke with a start and looked around him. Hell hounds and other assorted monsters surounded them.

"shit.." percy though "i shouldve known better than to stay outside of camp for so long with two powerful demigods like this." percy jumped up and pushed allyson behind him while pulling out riptide." at this moment percy realized just how badly he messed up. He was still extremely tired and there was quite a large assortment of monsters in front of them.

One hell hound growled and lunged towards percy. He stepped back and slashed its throat, it then poofed into dust. An arrow came flying through the dust, shot by a telekine behind the hellhounds. Percy blocked it and thrust his sword into the mouth of the next hell hound. It popped, covering percy in dust. Allyson cowered in fear behind percy. At this two hellhounds pounced at the same time. Percy was able to stab one of them, but the other one tackled him to the floor. Percy grappled with the hell hound struggling to throw it off him. Seeing their oppurtunity the rest of the hellhounds pounced on allyson. With no weapon and no training she was easy prey for the monsters.

"percy help!" she screamed in fear as she was knocked to the ground. Percy redoubled his efforts but it was to no avail. One hell hound tore into allysons throat and her screams turned into gurgles. The rest attacked her, tearing off limbs and leaving nothing but a bloody mess. Percy once again screamed in rage and a burst of energy rushed through him. He threw the hellhound off him and tossed riptide like a boomerang towards the hell hounds tearing at allysons mangled corpse. The blade ripped threw all of them and returned to percys hand just in time for him to turn around and stab the hellhound that had him pinned down. Thus destroying all the hellhounds. The telekines started firing more arrows at him but he blocked them with riptide while charging towards them. He threw riptide like a spear into the first telekines chest and spun around, gathering moisture from the surounding plants, and formed them into small javelins. Whilst yelling at the top of his lungs, he threw the javelins killing all the telekines. Percy immediately turned around and ran to allysons torn body. He slouched to his knees and began to weep.

It seems percy could not catch a break. Now, he truly had nothing and no one. Barley able to see through his tears he picked up riptide, and reversed it so that the blade was pointing towards his stomach. He had no will to live anymore, and just wanted this to be over. Just as he lifted the sword up he heard a deep voice say.

"percy don't do it. I shall give you a new reason to live."

 **ah yes. The first chapter shall end in a cliffhanger. Now I know there is a lot of grammatical errors and what not, but I just wrote this in an hour and I really wanted to get this out. This story is a rewrite of my previous one I wrote back in 2013. I hope its better. Please review! If you liked it fav and follow!**


End file.
